Aequinoctium
by le.clarius
Summary: AU. Malam ekuinoks adalah saat tabu untuk Pemburu Naga berburu di hutan. Karena ledakan insting liar Naga telah membunuh setiap mereka yang memaksa. Prussia/Hungary. Request fic for Gicchan's Encounter. RnR?


**AEQUINOCTIUM**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Plot _Aequinoctium_ beserta hipotesa abal lainnya © saya

**Warning:**

Future!Human!AU. OOC. Characters' death.

_Request fic for __**Gicchan's Encounter**__. Enjoy?_

. . .

. .

.

Ekuinoks.

Malam ini malam ekuinoks pertama untuk tahun ini. Para Naga berada di titik terganas mereka, yakni setelah mereka mendapat sinar matahari tepat 12 jam. Sudah jadi kebiasaan di antara para pemburu, kalau malam ekuinoks adalah saat paling tabu untuk memburu Naga. Di malam-malam ekuinoks sebelumnya, semua orang yang tetap memaksa berburu akan mati dimangsa ledakan insting liar Naga. Bahkan Gerbang Terakhir selalu ditutup rapat dengan pengamanan ganda setiap malam itu.

Malam yang sama beberapa tahun silam merubah segalanya.

.

.

.

"_Kita kehabisan uang, Gilbert," ujarnya ketika mereka makan pagi._

"_Apa? Bagaimana dengan Old Fritz?" tanya lelaki itu._

"_Serum dari dokter sudah hampir habis," jawabnya._

_H__elaan napas terdengar. "Baiklah. Aku akan berangkat berburu hari ini."_

"_Apa? Jangan!" larangnya._

"_Memangnya kenapa? Para Naga itu tidak akan banyak berarti di depan kehebatanku."_

"_Tetapi tetap saja! Kau tahu 1malam ini malam—"_

"_Ekuinoks," potongnya cepat. "Ya, ya. Eliza, kau terlalu sering mencemaskan segalanya."_

"_Tetapi, Gil—"_

"_Sudahlah. Aku akan baik-baik saja."_

_Seringai di mulut itu membuatnya terdiam, sebelum ia berujar pelan, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut denganmu."_

"_Tidak, Eliza! Harus ada seseorang yang menjaga Old Fritz. Kita tidak tahu__, bisa saja dia terbangun 'kan?"_

"_Gilbert," ia memohon untuk terakhir kali, meskipun ia tahu lelaki itu tak akan bergeming._

"_Aku akan baik-baik saja." Seringai yang sama masih merekah di mulutnya._

_P__elukan—tanpa ia ketahui akan jadi yang terakhir di antara mereka berdua—yang tak seperti biasanya. Terasa begitu dingin, padahal tubuh tepat berada di dalam dekapannya. Lalu sosok lelaki itu berjalan pergi sambil memanggul sebuah Astra di bahu, sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya di balik rimbun bayangan hutan. Ia menanti sepanjang hari, tetapi sosoknya tak kunjung kembali—bahkan ketika senja menarik matahari pergi dan Gerbang Terakhir tertutup rapat oleh pengaman ganda._

.

.

.

Malapetaka Keenam adalah awal mula dari segalanya. Bencana super itu menyapu habis sebagian besar permukaan bumi, sekaligus membuat bulan terpecah menjadi satu potongan besar dan beberapa potongan kecil yang berhamburan di sekitarnya. Hanya sedikit makhluk hidup yang mampu bertahan ketika bencana itu terjadi. Manusia-manusia yang tersisa memulai sebuah restorasi demi mengembalikan bumi seperti keadaannya semula.

Beberapa orang mendirikan Otoritas, satu pemerintahan khusus yang mengatur seluruh bagian bumi. Tetapi prioritas utama masih diletakkan pada restorasi kehidupan di bumi, seperti sebelum terjadinya Malapetaka Keenam. Dan kalau bukan dengan sains, bagaimana manusia akan melakukannya? Bukankah selama ini sains yang paling mampu menuntaskan dahaga penasaran _Homo sapiens_ sampai ke akarnya?

Walaupun mereka tak pernah sadar, bahwa sains sebenarnya hanya mengundang lebih banyak dahaga.

.

.

.

_Ia menanti __dengan hati yang dipenuhi harap. Sepanjang malam, ia duduk di samping ranjang Old Fritz yang selalu terbaring dengan mata tertutup. Orang tua itu dahulu juga seorang pemburu Naga, sebelum sebuah ketidakberuntungan yang melibatkan seekor Naga yang terlalu ganas untuk ia tangani menyebabkan kerusakan pada sistem sarafnya. Membuat Old Fritz jatuh dalam keadaan koma._

_Dengan dosis rutin, Elizaveta memberikan serum khusus dari dokter untuk Old Fritz. Serum itu membantu memperbaiki sistem sarafnya, namun hanya untuk sementara. Serum itu tidak membantu mengembalikan kesadaran Old Fritz. Tetapi cukup untuk membuat jantung orang tua itu tetap berdetak._

_Ia tidak akan tega meninggalkan orang tua ini sendiran, apalagi Old Fritz-lah yang dulu telah menemukannya dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Gilbert datang setelah itu. Mereka bertiga hidup di sebuah rumah kecil namun nyaman. Old Fritz juga yang mengajarkan mereka semua hal yang mereka perlukan untuk menjadi seorang pemburu Naga._

_Mata hijau yang biasanya teduh kini memancarkan rasa khawatir, menyorot ke luar jendela di mana wajah bulan separuh yang tak lagi utuh seakan mengawasi hutan di bawahnya sepanjang malam. Sementara di sekitar bulan, berserakan potongan-potongan kecilnya yang tak bisa lepas dari medan gravitasi._

_Wajah b__umi sekarang begitu berbeda dari dulu, ketika ia masih berusia sangat muda—ketika dulu Malapetaka Keenam belum menghancurkan hidup mereka._

.

.

.

Enzim X.

Sebuah enzim yang mampu mengikat diri pada kromosom dan menyebabkan kekacauan pada basa nitrogen yang menyusun rantai DNA sehingga dapat menimbulkan mutasi pada gen makhluk hidup. Terlebih lagi enzim X ternyata tak hanya berhenti di satu individu, tetapi memiliki potensi diwariskan ke generasi selanjutnya. Pengaruhnya hampir mustahil untuk dihilangkan karena enzim itu selalu mengikat gen yang bertipe dominan. Akibat enzim itu, jumlah mutasi yang terjadi meningkat tajam. Berbagai jenis makhluk-makhluk mutan dikembangkan di fasilitas penelitian. Beberapa terlalu lemah sehingga menemui ajal di usia sangat muda, bahkan sebelum sempat dilahirkan. Sementara beberapa sisanya menjadi terlalu ganas.

Semakin lama, resiko yang timbul dari proyek penelitian enzim X semakin besar. Lama kelamaan banyak peneliti yang mengundurkan diri dari proyek itu. Dan terjadilah apa yang tidak bisa dihindari

.

.

.

_Bulan bergerak perlahan bersama pecahan-pecahannya ke peraduan mereka. Sepasang mata __yang bak dipadati klorofil masih memandang cemas menembus kaca ke luar jendela. Suara lolongan dan raungan liar bersahut-sahutan, jenuh mewarnai atmosfer di balik dinding batas. Udara malam terasa sangat mencekam._

_Lolongan itu pula yang membuat dirinya merasa begitu lemah. Mendadak ia merasa takut._

Begitu_ takut._

_Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdentum keras di balik rangkaian iga dan adrenalin berpacu deras dalam pipa-pipa vaskuler. Telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat dingin. Ia meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri._

_Lolongan dan raungan itu tak kunjung berhenti, terus berdering di telinga. Bayangan akan serangan mendadak dari Naga mulai memenuhi benaknya. Gambaran dinding yang jebol dan amukan liar monster membuat badannya mulai bergetar tanpa ia sadari. Menggigil. Matanya erat terpejam. Ia semakin menyudutkan dirinya di pojok ranjang Old Fritz. Seakan berharap untuk menyatu dengan dinding kamar orang tua itu._

_Tetapi tak lama__ kemudian, kelelahan menenggelamkan kesadarannya dalam buaian tidur._

.

.

.

Sebuah kecerobohan menimbulkan _outbreak_. Sebuah bencana susulan.

Tepat di malam ekuinoks pertama beberapa tahun silam, makhluk-makhluk ganas itu mengamuk setelah hidup dalam belenggu selama berbulan-bulan. Mereka tidak tahu kalau enzim X ternyata mampu menyebabkan ledakan insting liar yang dipengaruhi oleh jangka waktu kulit makhluk-makhluk mutan itu terkena sinar matahari, yakni tepat duabelas jam. Ledakan insting itu menyebabkan mereka menjadi brutal. Mereka menghancurkan tempat penelitian dan membunuh orang-orang di dalamnya. Tidak ada yang tersisa.

Tapi mereka tak berhenti. Beberapa kota yang baru selesai dibangun oleh Otoritas turut menjadi korban kebrutalan mereka juga. Bahkan ada beberapa dari makhluk itu yang menjadi predator manusia. Akhirnya mereka digiring ke hutan—yang dikelilingi dinding batas dari metal tebal jenuh oleh aliran plasma khusus. Plasma itu berguna untuk melumpuhkan sel-sel mereka yang sebenarnya tidak stabil. Gerbang Terakhir adalah pintu satu-satunya yang menghubungkan dunia manusia dengan makhluk-makhluk itu.

Merekalah, Naga—makhluk buas pembunuh.

.

.

.

_Ia terbangun ketika bulan sudah tenggelam, namun masih ada potongan-potongan yang mengambang di __atas cakrawala langit barat. Rasa khawatirnya memuncak. Gilbert tak kunjung kembali juga._

_Bagaimana kalau—_

_Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Betapapun kerasnya ia berusaha mengusir mereka, namun tak kunjung pergi. Hanya jadi semakin buruk saja._

"_Gilbert, jaga dirimu. Kembalilah hidup-hidup," bisiknya pelan._

.

.

.

Memang dinding batas itu cukup membantu. Namun serangan Naga masih sering terjadi entah mengapa.

Otoritas yang mulai frustasi karena Naga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menawarkan hadiah besar untuk mereka yang bersedia membantai para Naga. Tergiur oleh besarnya nominal hadiah, banyak orang mulai menceburkan dirinya ke hutan dan memburu makhluk-makhluk ganas itu. Resikonya begitu besar, tetapi imbalannya sangat menggiurkan sampai taruhan nyawa tak lagi terpikirkan. Sudah banyak korban berjatuhan, tapi banyak juga yang tak peduli. Mereka tahu—itulah konsekuensi.

Pemburu Naga—sebutan untuk mereka yang membuang nilai nyawa demi membantai para Naga.

.

.

.

_Ia masih tetap men__anti. Tanpa terasa fajar telah mulai tampak, mengusir indigo malam yang kelam. Semburat kemerahan yang bercambur kuning mulai tampak di timur kaki langit._

"_AAAH!"_

_Matanya membesar seketika. Tiba-tiba saja suara lolong kesakitan memenuhi atmosfer. Dari rumah mereka yang memang cukup dekat jaraknya dengan dinding batas, ia bisa mendengar jelas teriakan itu. Beserta geraman buas yang mengikutinya. Ia tahu, suara teriakan kesakitan itu jelas dimiliki oleh seorang manusia._

_Itu suara Gilbert._

_Spontan ia meloncat lalu berlari keluar rumah. Kakinya berpacu di atas tanah, menuju Gerbang Terakhir. Tepat saat ia sampai, sepasang daun pintu raksasa yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama dengan dinding batas terbuka. Jantungnya berdebar keras menantikan pintu Gerbang Terakhir terbuka sepenuhnya._

_Sepasang__ bijih kraulit membesar di dalam soketnya. Bibirnya mendesah pelan, "Gilbert."_

_Ia serasa berhenti bernapas ketika menyaksikan seekor Naga dengan ukuran besar berdiri di atas empat kakinya dan menjepit tubuh Gilbert yang kuyup oleh darahnya sendiri di antara kedua rahang yang panjang nan bersisik tebal. Sepasang mata yang berwarna kuning terang dengan pupil hitam yang mulai mengecil karena sinar matahari beradu dengan matanya sendiri. Begitu lolos dengan kontak mata itu, ia teralih pada tubuh Gilbert yang limbung._

_Marah. Hatinya seakan terbakar._

_Tanpa komando, tangannya meraih granat plasma yang selalu tersimpan di kantung belakangnya dan melemparnya ke arah monster itu. Ledakannya membuat Naga membuka rahang dan menjatuhkan tubuh Gilbert. Lolongan yang menakutkan meluncur dari moncongnya sebelum makhluk itu berlari masuk ke dalam hutan._

"_Gilbert!"__ panggilnya._

_Begitu makhluk itu berlari pergi, ia segera menghampiri tubuh Gilbert yang tidak sadar dan membawanya ke balik dinding batas. Panik mulai menguasai dirinya sementara tangannya mengecek denyut nadi lelaki itu._

"_Gilbert, ayo bangun! Kumohon!" pintanya._

_Begitu lemah dentuman yang terasa. Ia menggoncangkan tubuh Gilbert, berharap lelaki itu akan bangun kembali._

"_E-Eliza…" Lemah sekali suara itu memanggil namanya._

"_Gilbert! Bertahanlah!" seru Eliza__veta._

_Sebuah senyum pahit—yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya—muncul di bibir lelaki itu. "Uhuk. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah cukup menikmati hidupku denganmu dan Old Fritz."_

"_Jangan! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku!"_

"_Tenanglah, Eliza. Ada satu hal __yang selalu ingin kukatakan padamu. Aku—"_

_Desir bayu pagi menyapu kedua sosok itu, bersamaan dengan siraman sinar matahari pagi di atas atap-atap rumah yang menjejali daerah rural mereka di balik dinding batas. Melewati atmosfer dan membawa serta detak terakhir dari jantung Gilbert pergi._

.

.

.

Plasma yang sama dengan yang digunakan dinding pembatas, ditanamkan dalam senjata para pemburu Naga. Mereka menyebutnya Astra, berupa sejenis senapan besar yang mampu menembakkan plasma. Ada pula senjata lain berupa granat yang mampu menyimpan plasma. Sejak Malapetaka Keenam, metal menjadi langka dan mahal sehingga tak banyak senapan api berproyektil logam yang beredar.

Banyak dari para pemburu yang memilih untuk tinggal di dekat Gerbang Terakhir, sehingga menjadi kawasan rural yang atmosfernya mencekam. Orang-orang tak berhenti berdatangan, meski banyak juga yang mati terbunuh. Dan di antara para pemburu Naga, ada satu waktu yang tabu untuk berburu Naga.

Malam ekuinoks.

.

.

.

_Mengapa kau harus pergi?—pertanyaan itu terulang terus dalam hatinya yang kini __sakit dan perih._

_Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya, disertai senggukan pelan yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Makhluk itu harus membayar atas apa yang ia lakukan pada Gilbert. Ia mulai dibutakan oleh emosi dan kesedihan yang begitu menyesakkan dada._

_Harus membalas!_

_Dengan cepat__ ia menyambar Astra milik Gilbert dan berlari melewati Gerbang Terakhir lalu masuk ke dalam hutan. Cepat kakinya melompati setiap jengkal tanah dan menyusuri jejak dari Naga itu. Sampai ia berhasil menemukan monster yang telah membunuh Gilbert. Pandangan matanya diluapi oleh amarah ketika ia mengarahkan moncong Astra ke dada Naga yang dipenuhi rambut kasar berwarna gelap. Satu tarikan pelatuk, lalu plasma meluncur mengenai makhluk itu._

_Namun karena jarak antara kedua individu, tembakannya tidak menimbulkan luka yang berarti. Naga itu meraung marah. Rahangnya terbuka dan menyambar tubuh Elizaveta._

"_AAAH!"_

_Ia bisa merasakan tulang-tulangnya yang diremukkan oleh taring-taring besar dan rahang yang begitu kuat menjepit. Darah mulai mengalir deras dari kulitnya yang terbuka. Ia terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah karena paru-paru yang tersobek._

_Dengan sisa tenaganya yang terakhir ia mengangkat Astra dan mengarahkan ke mata monster itu yang besar dan kuning dengan pupil hitam sempit. Satu tarikan pelatuk—dan Astra di genggaman tangannya memuntahkan ledakan plasma berkekuatan penuh. Menghancurkan seketika tengkorak makhluk itu dan mematikannya sekaligus._

_Ia terjatuh. Berdebam ketika tubuh lemahnya ditangkap tanah. Astra milik Gilbert tergeletak di sampingnya. Kesadarannya mulai ditarik pergi oleh hitam. Matanya basah ketika sebuah senyuman puas terkembang lebar di bibir—karena ia telah berhasil membalaskan kematian Gilbert._

_Dan sekarang untuknya pula.__ Elizaveta tidak bisa bangkit berjalan lagi, karena tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah dari serangan Naga. Organ dalamnya rusak dan ia kehilangan begitu banyak darah. Beberapa tulangnya patah. Perlahan kelopak matanya turun, memisahkan dirinya dari cahaya, seiring dengan dengung kata-kata terakhir Gilbert di dalam kepalanya._

"—aku selalu mencintaimu, Elizaveta."

"_Dan sekarang kita bisa kembali bersama, Gilbert."_

. . .

. .

.

(end)

_Aequinoctium _(latin): ekuinoks—adalah malam saat siang dan malam sama panjangnya karena posisi matahari yang tepat di atas matahari Terjadi 2 kali setahun, sekitar 21 Maret dan 23 September.

_Astra_ (latin): bintang. Bukan merek produk aki -_-a

Selain ekuinoks dua kali setahun, berbagai hipotesa dalam fic ini hanyalah karangan imajinasi saya yang payah orz. Tetapi _mass extinction _keenam (dalam fic ini; Malapetaka Keenam) memang diprediksikan terjadi di masa depan. Selama ini bumi sudah mengalami lima kali _mass extinction_; yang terakhir menyebabkan kepunahan dinosaurus. Yang keenam belum pasti kapan dan apa penyebabnya. Bisa saja besok, siapa tahu? #woi

Terakhir, gomen kalau abal gini jadinya orz

Terakhir (lagi?), review onegai? m(-,_,-)m—karena review adalah nyawa fanfiksi.

-knoc


End file.
